


Shaky Hands

by Rakizna



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Billy is bleeding and Guy's hands won't stop shaking. He never before realized who was beneath the cape...





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the flight of fancy. Guy has grown on me like a mold ever since I read about him in a JLA comic from the '80s. (The same comic where Guy challenged Bats to a fistfight...and lost miserably.) 
> 
> And of course, Billy (The Original Captain Marvel!) is a perennial favorite of mine as well, so I couldn't help throwing them together, even briefly. 
> 
> Ah! There is also 1 tiny curse word in this one, used purely for effect. Consider yourself duly warned.

Guy had no idea why his hands were shaking. 

It wasn’t like he’d never seen this before. No, he’d seen blood. Plenty. Nosebleeds from the special education kids he’d taught. That was the first major experience. As a cop---boy, he’d seen more blood than he ever wanted to. And there was the time he’d tried to fistfight Batman and got knocked out cold, with a split lip and a trickle of the house red running down his sore jaw. And that wasn’t considering the whole Red Lantern fiasco. Yeah, Guy Gardner knew a lot about blood. 

But this? This was different. 

Because, despite all the snide remarks, Guy had never truly known who was living underneath the red suit and white cape. He’d never bothered to wonder who was behind the lightning bolt and the Justice League’s source of ancient magic. 

But now? 

Now, holding Billy Batson’s broken body in his arms, Guy understood. 

Despite the power, Billy was nothing more than a kid. A very brave, very dedicated kid. 

And now that kid was bleeding out in front of the Green Lantern who’d made his life in the Justice League a living hell. 

No wonder Guy’s hands were shaky.


End file.
